


现世报

by KevinM2020



Category: WoW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinM2020/pseuds/KevinM2020
Summary: 阿尔萨斯有多个时间线记忆凯尔萨斯无记忆且性瘾设定主虐阿尔萨斯结局 HE人物OOC
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

阿尔萨斯回到住所时，欢爱的气息还没散去，精灵裸着身子在躺椅上点燃了一支事后烟。只要他愿意，这片土地上的男女老少自是手到擒来。

“凯尔，”阿尔萨斯说，“你不能这样伤我的心。”

精灵吐出一个烟圈：“我不过是一个床伴而已，伤心大可不必……让那个故事见鬼去不好吗？我没有魔瘾，也不需要为所谓的人民负责。”

当看到对方大腿间流出的浊液，阿尔萨斯恨不得将奎尔多雷洞穿：“你竟然让他……”

“放松，别这么敏感，这个洞不止你用过，”精灵似笑非笑，他吐出一个烟圈，舔了舔发干的嘴唇，“像你一样的大人物都用过，而我很享受这一切。”

阿尔萨斯感觉当胸一刀，心疼得发紧。只是这又能怪谁呢？当初是他用霜之哀伤伤了对方，导致欺诈者基尔加丹摄取了精灵的灵魂，随着太阳井将欺诈者炸回扭曲虚空，灵魂也被粉碎流散于多个时间线。这些灵魂碎片性格各有不同，眼前这个比憎恨的那个还要难缠。

这个精灵他只有无穷无尽难以填满的xing瘾，他没有感情，不需要感情，如同太阳坍缩后那又硬又冷的黑矮星。

要捂热眼前的精灵，无疑是痴人说梦。

现世报。

尽管阿尔萨斯很心痛，但还是吻了面前的精灵。凯尔萨斯是十分渴求的，毕竟上一个不软不硬的表现并不是那么让他满意。

精灵用娴熟的技巧撩拨对方，阿尔萨斯果然招架不住，粗暴地插了进去，精灵闷哼一声随后搂紧了他笑着说：“你看这样多省事。”

在另外一个时间线，精灵也紧紧拥抱过他，但那是离别。

想到这里洛丹伦王子忍着心痛缓慢地动起来，他用尽技巧几乎在讨好对方。精灵非常满意对方的节奏，这让他十分受用，于是放肆地呻吟起来。

凯尔萨斯释放的时候觉得自己终于有了片刻的满足，事实上在阿尔萨斯那里他灵魂深处的空虚极易被填满，所以他偶尔会允许对方和他多来几次。

阿尔萨斯咬住了他的耳朵尖，轻声呢喃：“凯尔，凯尔，我的日与光。”

凯尔萨斯不耐烦地推开这个用情至深的人类，他的爱意让自己产生了压力和负担，他本能地开始逃避。阿尔萨斯怔了怔，眼睁睁地看着精灵起身将他的衣服扔过来：“你该走了，一刻钟以后还有人要来。”

“就不能推掉吗？”阿尔萨斯近乎哀求他，“就不能推掉一次吗？”

“不能，”凯尔萨斯回答得斩钉截铁，末了他又补充了一句，“当然你也可以留下，我生冷不忌。”

就在这时响起来一阵敲门声，精灵烦躁地看了看时间，胡乱套上睡袍，将阿尔萨斯推到阳台边上：“拜托，腾腾地方！”

看着精灵的背影，阿尔萨斯不禁有些绝望，他甚至想放弃。那时的凯尔矜持坚韧又高傲，他用静默法阵结果了克尔苏加德，严重透支精神力后的他曾在阳台的躺椅上沉睡，仿佛一张精美的画。而在同样的陈设的住所，精灵却在这里会见一个又一个的床伴。他的身上永远有旁人留下的痕迹，而他毫不在意，甚至洛丹伦最低贱的ji女也不曾如此。

如果说原来的凯尔萨斯·逐日者是太阳，那么眼前的精灵就如阳光下最浓郁的黑影。

凯尔萨斯打开门，来人是一个人类富商，半年前这个男人曾与他春风一度，而后便愈发不可收拾。然而精灵今天约的人并不是他。

富商提着一个巨大的行李箱，见到精灵他扯出一个微笑：“凯尔，我和妻子离婚了，我要给你一个名分。”

精灵眉头紧蹙：“名分？”

富商提着行李箱挤进屋，凌乱的房间几乎没有落脚的地方，他亲自收拾出一个椅子坐下邀功似地说：“是的。”

凯尔萨斯的声音听起来异常冰冷：“听着，我不需要名分，不需要任何施舍。”

富商急忙解释道：“不，我不是这个意思……我想和你确定长久的固定关系。”

凯尔萨斯最讨厌一成不变的关系，不确定不稳固才是他所喜爱的，他不需要任何人对他负责，也不需要对任何人负责。

“不，”精灵倒了一杯日光陈酿润了润嗓子，“回到你的妻子和孩子身边去。”

男人万分惊诧，他以为面前的精灵会被他的赤诚和勇气打动，然而对方竟然轻飘飘地让他回去。

富商挤出一个微笑，小心翼翼地求证：“凯尔，这不是你的本意，对吗？”

精灵似乎用尽了耐心：“虽然你和我上过不止一次床，但我甚至不记得你的名字。”

男人抿紧嘴唇，过了很久他才开口：“我什么都舍弃了，唯独不能舍弃你。”

“我并没有让你离婚，”凯尔萨斯压抑着怒火，“全都是你的一厢情愿。你自己做出的决定，现在是要我买单吗？”

“凯尔，但是我是真的爱你啊！”

富商眼圈忽然就红了，这愈发让精灵暴躁难安，他将富商和行李推到门外，嫌弃地挥挥手：“你快走吧，从哪里来回哪里去。”

听到争执声，阿尔萨斯有些不放心，他担心有人会伤到他。这个精灵大概是能力最弱的一个，他几乎不曾见到对方施展成功过魔法。

当他出现在会客厅时，看到了门外一个陌生男人的惊愕。人们最愚蠢的地方就是以为自己在情爱里是唯一的。

富商有些恼怒，他指着阿尔萨斯问：“凯尔，他是谁？”

没等凯尔萨斯说话，洛丹伦王储便自报家门：“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。”精灵有些惊讶于他竟然不顾皇室颜面挑明了身份，无数来他这里的人总会用一个假名字，开始他还问一问对方姓甚名谁，往后索性不问。有时来找他寻欢作乐的人偶有认识对方的，也是尴尬而不失礼貌的报个假名。

在得知阿尔萨斯身份的那一刻，富商眼光瞬间黯淡了，他摸了摸仅剩的行李，小心措辞：“凯尔，如果你想起我就到街角的艾娜旅店找我。”

凯尔萨斯急于摆脱他的纠缠，于是敷衍道：“好的，我记住了。”

富商提着行李箱挪下楼，临了还不忘看了看绝情的精灵。

阿尔萨斯搂着精灵的腰，贴着他的耳畔温柔地说：“麻烦解决了，难道你不应该吻我一下作为奖赏吗？”

凯尔萨斯在这些事情上向来慷慨，他伸手去解圣骑士的腰带，却被对方按住了双手，对上那深情的眼眸他立马不自在起来：“你是在耍我吗？”

阿尔萨斯凑过去轻轻吻住精灵的双唇，它们因缺水而干燥。他轻柔地润湿它们，然后小心翼翼地撬开牙关。他的动作异常轻柔，生怕将珍宝打碎。

精灵只有在这里才能品尝到轻柔的滋味，让他有一种被呵护的错觉。


	2. 不拒绝

洛丹伦王储拥抱着精灵逐渐加深这个吻，而精灵则试图掌控全局。不管什么时候，这个精灵总是爱逞强好胜，这一点永远不会变。阿尔萨斯当然不介意对方主动，因为他的凯尔总是那么矜持，他喜欢精灵忠实自己的欲望，把一切完完全全地交给他。

一吻结束，阿尔萨斯抵着精灵的额头问道：“你还希望我离开吗？”

“当然不，”凯尔萨斯的欲望成功地被挑起，他喘息说，“我希望你干我。”

圣骑士摩挲着奎尔多雷的面庞，指腹上的薄茧带来的触感让精灵愈发觉得心痒难耐。他从来没有这样渴望过一个人进入他的身体，他希望王子钳住他的腰毫不留情地贯穿他。

感受到凯尔萨斯的焦躁，王子温柔地在他耳畔说：“交给我。”

在阿尔萨斯的引导下，身经百战的精灵觉得自己像个雏儿，他想要反抗，想要按自己的意愿行事。可是圣骑士很轻易就制服了他，然后吻着他每一寸肌肤。

精灵觉得自己要被那把火烧成灰烬的时候王子才慢条斯理地进入了他。凯尔萨斯紧抱着那具充满力量的身躯，此时此刻，他喜欢对方带来的节奏，因为每一下都把他推向巅峰，他爱他的活儿爱得发疯。

“再用力一点，”精灵几乎已经迷失在这场欢爱中，他心里的空虚急需被填满，“求你。”

阿尔萨斯用一个深吻和更猛烈地攻击回应了他。精灵被海浪一般的快感所淹没，呻吟着，喘息着，完完全全把自己交给了对方。而王子自然不负所望，带给他了极致的欢愉。就在脑海被放空的那一刻，精灵感觉到了前所未有的平静，如同漂泊在风平浪静的无尽之海上，每一个细胞都得到了前所未有的满足。

这次酣畅淋漓的性爱，犹如一个穷人第一次吃到大餐，凯尔萨斯终于品尝到心满意足、意犹未尽的滋味。两人的汗水交融在一起，阿尔萨斯将精灵抱在怀里，虔诚地亲吻着他的额头，喊他日与光，而这一次凯尔萨斯没有推开他。

就在阿尔萨斯享受温存的时候，敲门声不合时宜地响起，精灵此刻每一个毛孔都是舒畅的，于是他使唤王子替他开门，顺便挡掉来人。

阿尔萨斯打开门，却是白银之手的骑士，来人告诉他，他们找到了诅咒教派的据点。阿尔萨斯不仅要带回精灵的灵魂碎片，他还想避免天灾军团降临。

精灵很快就沉入了梦乡，他感觉到有人吻了吻他，在他耳畔说了什么就离开了。他梦到了永歌森林，梦到了璀璨耀眼的太阳井，然后一群黑影炸毁了他们赖以生存的魔法源，紧接着他被那一团团黑影围住，他们控制住他，撕碎他华美的法师袍，其中一个捉住了他的脚踝，粗暴地分开了他的双腿……

“不！”凯尔萨斯惊坐起来，满脸都是冰凉的泪水。太阳已经高高升起，精灵腹中空空，他整理好情绪套上睡衣，为自己倒了满满一杯日光陈酿一饮而尽。

凯尔萨斯依旧会见不同的人，他机械地迎合他们，甚至在和他们欢爱的时候走神，他觉得极度空虚，那些人在他身上驰骋带来的感觉让他觉得索然无味。阿尔萨斯好像好几天没有出现了，精灵偶尔会想起他，当然是在他渴求高chao的时候。凯尔萨斯嚼着沙拉兴致缺缺，然而今天高大的床伴却在催促他。

奎尔多雷有些心烦意乱：“你要是不能等，就离开。”

对方走过来一把将沙拉拨到了地上，最后一个奎尔多雷制造的碗碟被打得粉碎。凯尔萨斯倔强地抬起头，眼中满是恨意，他吐出一个字：“滚！”话音未落，便感到耳中一阵嗡鸣，脸上火辣辣的疼痛蔓延开来。男人一把拽起他的金发，将他从椅子上拖下来，然后指着自己的下体命令道：“舔它！”


	3. 独占

高昂腥臭的器官就在精灵嘴边，他看向对方目光坚定：“如果你敢把它塞进来，我就咬断它。”

然而回应他的是一记重拳，凯尔萨斯觉得自己脑袋嗡嗡作响，紧接着他被对方丢在餐桌上，身后传来的剧痛让他脑中一个激灵。身后的人根本不管他是否会受伤，硬生生地挤进来。精灵一面尽量打开身体，一面忍不住骂自己：凯尔，你总是为自己的固执付出代价。

精灵已经疼到麻木，对方一遍用最恶毒的语言骂他一边毫无怜惜地进犯他的身体，稍有不满男人就用拳头教他。精灵就这样被动承受，他不能反抗也无力反抗，疼痛几乎将他撕成两半。最后这个男人一把掐住精灵的咽喉，当凯尔萨斯因为窒息大口喘气的时候，对方将粗硬咸腥的xing器插了进来。男人发泄完毕眼见着精灵咽下他的精液才满意地丢开他：“贱货，你完全是自讨苦吃。”

凯尔萨斯庆幸这场酷刑已经结束，担忧的是他大概没有钱去买药只能硬抗。男人穿上衣服拽住精灵金色的长发将他拖到跟前警告道：“贱种，再有下次……”

房门被人一脚踹开，来人盔甲上浓重的血腥味扑面而来。男人松开精灵想要警告对方不要多管闲事，然而回应他的是一记重拳，他吐出被打落的牙齿才知道对方根本不是跟他开玩笑。他挑衅道：“伙计，我干他的时候很用力……”阿尔萨斯从不逞口舌之能，一记勾拳、肘击、侧踢就放倒了对方。

凯尔萨斯满身伤痕，在盔甲后那双眼睛的注视下，他感觉到了羞辱。精灵努力地站起来，去翻找那件被撕破的睡衣，然而疼痛让他双腿打颤，他哀求道：“求你出去……”

阿尔萨斯看到那成股流下的鲜红血液，再也压制不住心中的怒火。他看着倒地呻吟的男人，上前踩住他的胸口，拔出长剑往对准对方的裤裆一剑插下，地板上血和尿液混作一团，男人的惨叫惊住了街上路过的行人。

圣骑士扯过床单将凯尔萨斯包起来抱在怀中，小心翼翼地遮住他的面庞，然后大步流星地离开了。盔甲的冰冷和血腥味透过床单传了过来，奎尔多雷缩在对方怀里，任由对方带着他策马离开。

这里是洛丹伦郊外的一处庄园，阿尔萨斯抱着精灵来到三楼的主卧室，一言不发将他放在床上。

精灵舔了舔嘴角，血腥味涌进他的口腔。对方甲胄未除，每一下金属碰撞的声音都让凯尔萨斯绷紧了神经。圣骑士摘掉头盔，看了一眼那个精灵，然后转身进了浴室。他的心在滴血，他可以容忍精灵会见不同的人，甚至可以强迫自己接受精灵和他们发生关系，但是他不能容忍精灵受伤。

浴室里腾起的水雾提醒着阿尔萨斯，他命令自己不再去想那些糟糕的画面，因为他已经开始后悔，为何不直接把剑插进那个败类的胸膛。

这里是阿尔萨斯的私宅，如果有空他就到这里休息，所以这里的仆从每天都会备满热水，以备王子突然驾临。圣骑士试了试水温，于是平复心绪来到床边。精灵的脸颊因为充血已经高高肿起，阿尔萨斯不敢轻易碰他，生怕碰到他的疼处。凯尔萨斯见他沉着面色一语不发一副要吃人的样子一时间手足无措，毕竟对方动手利落，他没有反抗的余地。

圣骑士伸手扯掉他身上的床单扔在地上，这一举动让精灵有些回过味来，他舔了舔嘴唇，尽量弄干净嘴角的血迹，然后忍痛打开自己的身体：“尽量轻一点吧。”阿尔萨斯觉得自己的心要被捏碎了，他俯下身抱起精灵走向浴室，然后轻柔地将他放进浴缸里。精灵凑上前主动去吻阿尔萨斯，却被对方躲开了。凯尔萨斯以为对方嫌弃他身上被人留下的痕迹，为了掩饰尴尬，只得将整个身体沉入水里，很快他就爱上了被热水包裹的感觉。

待圣骑士再度来到浴室，已经换上了便装，凯尔萨斯不等对方开口就抢先说道：“浑身上下我已经洗干净了……”阿尔萨斯扯开洁白柔软的浴巾，将水中的精灵包裹住抱出浴室。身上若有似无的玫瑰花和茉莉的香气安抚着凯尔萨斯的情绪，他觉得在这样一个热水澡以后今夜应该不会太难捱。圣骑士重新将奎尔多雷放在床上，然后又找出一块毛巾仔细点帮他吸干金发的水分。精灵受不了对方的慢条斯理，但身体的那道裂口时不时的提醒他拒绝的后果。


	4. 尝试

阿尔萨斯仔细地帮精灵梳理头发，在最初遇到他的时候就想这样做。然而过度的纵欲和透支，让本该柔顺的金发有些毛躁。凯尔萨斯终于忍不住开口：“听说猫特别喜欢戏耍到手的猎物。”圣骑士心中暗自发笑，手上却没有停下，他一点一点将打结的头发梳开。等不到回应，精灵也不再说话了。最后，阿尔萨斯端着一杯牛奶递到凯尔萨斯面前，精灵说：“好吧，其实用药我也不是很拒绝。”

奎尔多雷顺从地接过牛奶一饮而尽，身上的疼痛逐渐变轻，他的意识也逐渐模糊。等他醒过来的时候已经天光大亮，身上的伤明显被治疗和处理过，当然也包括那个隐秘部位。想来是对方怕他拒绝所以才用了这样的方法。

精灵心里升腾起一丝别样滋味，他暗嘲对方傻子，因为尊严在生存面前一文不值。

精灵就这样被秘密囚禁在这个庄园里，每天都有人给他送来流质食物，虽然不是他喜爱的口味，但他是没有选择的权利的。一连数天的禁欲生活让凯尔萨斯焦躁难安，他十分想念那间凌乱的住所，毕竟在那里他才能喂饱心里的凶兽。他强行自己纾解过几次，但却让心里的黑洞越来越大。

阿尔萨斯并不是故意要熬着他，而是精灵的伤口需要时间去恢复，他也需要把事情处理干净免除后顾之忧。然而最终见到精灵时，阿尔萨斯却后悔了当初的决定。被法阵困在三楼卧室的精灵，在性瘾的折磨下开始自残，如果不是他回去得及时，等待他的将是一具冰冷的尸体。

在包扎好凯尔萨斯手臂和腿上的伤口以后，阿尔萨斯亲自用圣光抚慰他。精灵转醒的时候发现自己躺在圣骑士坚实有力的怀抱里，强烈的荷尔蒙气息刺激着他，他腾出手急迫地去摸对方双腿间的柔软。阿尔萨斯很轻易地就制服了他，凯尔萨斯抬头看着对方，碧绿色的眼中腾起水雾：“求你……”精灵天生的好嗓音，一开口就让圣骑士瞬间沦陷了。

阿尔萨斯封住了奎尔多雷的双唇，对方激烈地回应他，引着他的手去抚慰那空虚的后穴。王子骨节分明的手指才深入，便被死死吸住，他故意在里面不安分地动了几下，精灵立马就颤抖着释放了自己。阿尔萨斯将这一切尽收眼底，他的手指沾了一点白色的黏液，顺势往更深处捅了捅，精灵便呻吟起来。在高亢尾音的刺激下，阿尔萨斯终于将精灵压到身下，满足了对方的渴求，贯穿了他柔韧的身躯。巨大的器官涨得穴口发疼，然而这样的疼痛让凯尔萨斯欲罢不能。清瘦的精灵哀求道：“做点什么吧，求你。”肠壁用力吸吮着侵入的器官，紧紧绞住每一寸暴起的青筋，王子差点就缴械投降了。阿尔萨斯忍住焚身欲火故意问他：“凯尔，你希望我怎样做？”

精灵的理智早已湮灭在情欲里，如同脱水的鱼渴求水源一样。他搂紧阿尔萨斯，再次祈求到：“干我，直到我求饶。”王子从未让精灵失望过，爱抚如暖风拂过他的每一寸肌肤，细致的吻如夏日冰凉的雨滴，每一次冲锋和撞击都正中奎尔多雷的心坎。他如同溺水的人攀住浮木一般紧紧搂住那坚实的身躯，生怕一松手就掉进无边无尽的黑洞。体内敏感的那一点被狠狠地摩擦，酥麻的快感一波一波走遍了全身，又迅速汇集到下腹部，精灵感到自己快要炸开了。阿尔萨斯掌控着全局，他腾出手紧紧握住精灵漂亮精致的器官死死堵住那个冒出透明液体的小眼。仿佛窒息一般，凯尔萨斯大口大口地喘息，他的双手紧紧掐住对方遒劲有力的臂膀，浑身都在刺激中收缩起来，紧接着眼前如白昼一般闪过，一股白浊的液体便喷洒了出来。

王子非常满意，他抱起精灵让他跨坐在自己身上。凯尔萨斯感觉到体内粗壮的茎体甚至碰触到了他的灵魂深处，对方用力一顶，从穴口到内壁都被快感淹没了。他如一叶漂泊在无尽之海的小舟，随着海浪起伏。从风平浪静的近海，飘荡到电闪雷鸣的深海，他被海浪托上半空，只要伸出手就能碰触到那一轮圆月。然而阿尔萨斯并不愿意他再一次独自去到巅峰，就在精灵以为要得到极致的欢愉时，他总是故意放慢节奏或者是力度，让精灵总是差那么一丁点儿。奎尔多雷哑声呼唤着阿尔萨斯，请求他结束这温柔的折磨。

阿尔萨斯从不拒绝他的请求，在加速冲刺以后，精灵收紧了肠壁锁紧了对方翻云覆雨的巨物，在强力的吸吮下，他们一同攀上了顶峰。凯尔而萨斯已经力竭，他倒在圣骑士厚实宽阔的胸膛上深深地喘息，闭着眼睛回味情爱的甘甜。然而阿尔萨斯并不会轻易放过他，因为精灵的请求他还没有兑现。就在凯尔萨斯惊讶人类王子的体力和精力的时候，他又一次被拖入了欲海。精灵根本记不清自己释放了多少次，求了圣骑士多少遍，只记得自己到最后再也射不出任何东西。

酣畅淋漓的性爱，让他整颗心都被填满，他终于蜷在圣骑士怀中疲倦地睡过去。


End file.
